


Better Together

by Primarina (PastelBrachypelma)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Multi, Sick Character, Sick Danny, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBrachypelma/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Because I'm sick, I made Danny be sick. *shrugs helplessly*





	Better Together

Dan groaned, slowly pulled from the depths of sleep. 

It was now dark outside, the winter sun long ago set, leaving behind the barest hint of blue on the horizon. Dan shifted carefully around his aching muscles. He could already feel the sinus headache returning, and knew a light fever could potentially follow. But it was nearly four o’clock, and if he slept any more, he’d never be able to go to bed later on. Besides, a cautious hunger was stirring in his gut, replacing the nausea he’d felt earlier.

“Ar? Suze?” He called, clearing his throat afterwards. He still felt raw and weary from sleep, but he was so glad to have company. He would’ve never admitted it when he was a bachelor, but he liked having someone around to take care of him. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside in a way he couldn’t explain. 

Besides, Arin and Suzy were more than willing to fuss over him if given half an inch. Might as well save them all some time.

He could hear eager footsteps outside his door, and then a beam of light from the warm-tinted lamps in his hallway crept into the room like a cat. Suzy’s form appeared at the door, dressed comfortably in a pair of Arin’s black harem pants and Dan’s Hartford Whalers tee shirt, probably braless. Arin collided with her back, dressed in a pair of pink plaid pajama bottoms and his Dream Daddy shirt.

“Everything okay, Dan?” Suzy asked, her voice slightly hysterical in the way it always was when her loved ones were feeling blue or ill. “Did you need anything? More pillows? Blankets? A glass of water?”

Dan grunted, reaching for his glasses and pulling the eyemask off his face. It belonged to Suzy, and had microbeads that had long since adjusted to his body temperature, but had been appreciated for their chill at the time. “Nah, I’m okay, Suze. Just feeling like some company.” He flicked on the lamp, squinting in the sudden light. “I woke up from my nap, and I’m feeling a bit better.”

“Oh, good,” Suzy said. Arin sighed in relief. “Did you feel like getting up? Arin and I were just watching a movie, and you’re welcome to join us!”

“Or we can join you,” Arin clamored to say, peering in around his wife. “I can heat up some of my homemade ramen for you if you’re hungry. You haven’t eaten anything today, and it might help.”

Dan grinned. “But what’s the point of having a big bed if I can’t share it with you?” He rolled over onto his side, winking. Suzy rolled her eyes fondly, but Arin, suitably, giggled. Then, of course, Dan’s stomach growled. “Ah.” Dan said, defeated. “I guess food wouldn’t go amiss, either.”

The three of them laughed quietly. “I’ll go fetch us some ramen,” Arin announced. No, actually, he really sounded like a TV announcer! Enough to get Dan laughing until his head was pounding. Arin beamed, clearly pleased with himself. “You want chopsticks, or...?”

“I’m good with a fork, thanks.” Dan replied, still riding the playful high. “Suze, if you wanna grab my MacBook, it’s in my office. We can set up in here and watch whatever you want.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Suzy beamed as Arin scuttled off to get the food. “Do you want any extra pillows or blankets or anything?” She rubbed her hands together, clearly eager to be put to work.

Dan nodded. “That might be a good idea, yeah. I’ve got tons of pillows in the spare room, and can you grab my Giants fleece from the office?” He felt a bit bad making Suzy and Arin do everything for him...but he reasoned that it was what they wanted to do, and he wasn’t forcing them in any way. 

Suzy nodded and bounced into the room to give him a kiss on his forehead. “You got it. Don’t move a muscle, all right? Just relax and don’t worry ‘bout a thing. Arin and I will take care of you.”

Dan smiled, blushing a little at the kiss, and shimmied until he was sitting up properly, adjusting his pillows to where he wanted them. He felt warm and happy and loved. It would’ve been perfect…except for his splitting headache. He sneezed noisily into a tissue and discarded it in the wastebin by his bed, groaning afterwards. His nose was raw and he felt gross.

Luckily, Arin returned before he could stew in his own thoughts for too long carrying a tray with three sizable bowls. They smelled delicious, and Dan wet his lips subconsciously. “I brought ramen!” He sang. “It’s got chicken stock and vegetables, so it’s perfect for sickies.” He handed a bowl to Dan, complete with a fork for the noodles.

“Mmmm…” Dan inhaled the rich scent, letting the steam from the bowl caress his sore nostrils. His stomach growled under his shirt, eager for food now that he wasn’t feeling so nauseous. “Fuck. This smells so good.” He twirled a bunch of noodles onto his fork and shoved them into his mouth, groaning in pleasure. 

Arin’s smile could’ve lit up a dark cave. “Good, I’m glad,” he said warmly. Dan blushed at the affectionate tone. Arin got into bed beside him, and Dan immediately shifted to lean against his boyfriend. The solid warmth of his best friend-turned-lover was a feeling that seemed to run deep to his core. He felt safe. 

It wasn’t often a feeling he could indulge in. Though he was so careful, threats to his privacy seemed to loom from all sides. He’d heard about several YouTubers whose personal homes had been invaded by fans in his area, and he often felt isolated and defenseless in his big house all by himself. But with Arin and Suzy nearby, he felt like he could do anything.

Well…at least, he would have felt like that…if he weren’t sick right now.

Arin lifted his bowl to take some noodles as well, and soon, Suzy returned, her arms full of blankets. Arin shifted as if to help her, but Suzy shook her head.

“I’ve got it, babe. Dan’s comfy. No need to make him move.”

“Hey!” Dan pouted. “’M not a baby, y’know!”

Suzy dumped the blanket and pillows on the bed with an “oomph!”, setting down the laptop more gently. “No, you aren’t. But I still don’t want to make Arin move when you’re comfortable.” She tossed the fleece up the bed and Dan draped it over his legs, which, though under the comforter, still needed extra warmth. Suzy distributed pillows in her usual efficient manner, then took her serving of ramen from the tray, climbing in to bracket Dan. She opened the laptop and placed it in front of Dan, snuggling in against his side. “Whaddya wanna watch, babe?”

Dan rolled his shoulders. “I’m good with anything that isn’t too scary, or isn’t gonna make me lose my appetite. Something a bit quieter to mind my headache would be nice.”

“I guess Hannibal’s out, then,” Suzy grinned.

“Please no.” Dan groaned. “Suzy, I love you, but that show is…”

Suzy rolled her eyes and, setting her ramen on the other end table, turned the laptop towards her, typing furiously into Netflix. “What about The Great British Bakeoff?”

“I’m down,” Dan yawned, settling more comfortably against Arin’s side. “That show usually gives me cravings up the wazoo, though.”

Arin kissed his forehead. “Good. You need cravings.”

Dan tilted his head up towards Arin, chuckling. “Are you offering to bake me a Victoria sponge?”

“Dude, if I can make it paleo friendly, I will 100% make you a Victorian sponge.”

“Shh, it’s starting!” Suzy nestled into Dan’s side, her hand resting gently against his belly. Dan blushed again, nosing into her hair, but didn’t make her move it. He did, however, suck down more ramen, conscious of the fact that she could feel his belly expand against her hand.

When Arin’s hand joined his wife’s across Dan’s stomach, the older man sighed happily and fully relaxed. It was nice to know that he was being taken care of, totally judgement-free, by two of his favorite people in the whole wide world.


End file.
